Hurt
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: Just another Elliot re - enters Liv's life fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN:  
So I've only just got back into watching SVU. So the characters may seem a little OOC.

This fic is set in season 16.  
Liv is Lt.  
Fin, Nick and Amanda are in the team. Barba may feature but Carisi will not.  
Eli will also not feature in this fic. However the car accident with Liv and Kathy did happen and yes Elliot returned home.

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own the characters. They belong to Dick Wolf, NBC and here in Australia Network 10.  
I only own the characters you don't recongise.

The bouncer at _The Stone_ in the East Village turned down the alley and sighed at the amount of garbage and deliveries left at the side door which doubled as an emergency exit door.  
He understood the garbage that consisted of cardboard boxes and rubbish which should have all been in the skip bin, but that was over flowing. The deliveries consisted of around 20 beer kegs. Moving closer to the cardboard boxes he began to pick them up until he found the leg of a woman.

Thinking nothing of it he continued to pick up the garbage and boxes until he smelt the smell of burnt skin. He quickly tossed the boxes over his shoulder and as he did he discovered a young woman who had bruising to her face, her black underwear around her ankles and she appeared to be unconscious.  
'Oh crap!' he exclaimed.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Detectives Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins made their way to the nurses station at Mercy Hospital  
'Detective Amaro. This is Detective Rollins' Nick introduced himself and his partner to the duty nurse as he showed his badge. 'You had a rape victim brought in about 20mins ago'

The nurse looked at the computer in front of her looking for the information that the Detectives needed. 'Room 12. The Doctor's in with her now'

Knocking on the door Nick and Amanda entered the room, flashing their badges at the doctor.  
'Doctor' Nick greeted. 'Detectives Amaro and Rollins'

'Detectives' the doctor greeted.

'How is she?'

'At the moment. Drifting in and out of conscious'

'She said what happened?' asked Amanda.

'No'

At that moment they heard a soft groan come from the hospital bed. Nick moved forward as he watched the patient slowly open her eyes.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

The young woman in the hospital bed groaned and opened her eyes slowly, her vision was blurry but she saw a man at the foot of the bed and he began to approach her.

'No. No! Get away from me!' she cried.

'Hey. Hey' Nick began in a quiet calm voice, not to scare the young woman anymore than what she was. ' Its OK' he reassured as he got closer to her.

'No!' she cried as she lashed out, hitting the detective.

'We need help in here' cried the Doctor.

'Hey. You OK?' asked Amanda.

'Yeah, yeah. Fine' Nick answered as he looked at the young woman in the bed relax as the Doctor gave her sedative.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

'Detectives, these are her personal affects' the Doctor said as he came out into the hallway where Nick and Amanda were waiting for him, as he passed a bag to Nick.

'You do a rape kit?' asked Amanda.

'No. I'd rather do that when she is lucid'

Amanda nodded as Nick looked for an ID in the girl's wallet.

'Crap' Nick sighed as Amanda looked questioningly at him.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU 

Lt. Olivia Benson groaned when she heard her cell phone ring on the bedside table. Opening her eyes she looked at the clock that sat next to her phone, the red numbers flashed 12:45am.  
She reached for the phone, not looking at the caller ID and pressed the green answer button 'Benson' she answered tiredly.

'Liv. It's Nick. We need you here at Mercy'

'Nick...'

'It's important'

'Noah'

'I'll ring my mum' was the response Nick gave her.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Dressed in jeans, a casual jumper and a pair of old chucks with her hair thrown into a messy pony tail Olivia made her way to her two detectives who were lent up against the hospital corridor wall waiting for her.

'What's so important?' she questioned as she stopped in front of Amaro and Rollins.

Amanda looked at Nick. 'Um we found this in out victim's wallet' he began, holding a business card in his fingers.

Olivia took the card off Nick, holding it in her own hand, studying it. 'This is my card. It's an old card' she commented noticing it said ' _Detective Olivia Benson'_ She flipped the card over then looked back to Nick and Amanda. 'This is my old address. Who's our victim?'

'Elizabeth Stabler' Nick answered.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Not overly happy with this chapter as I had it all written and ready to go, then something happened and I lost it so I had to re – write it, trying to remember how the original document was written.

But what can you do?

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

'No' Olivia instantly said with a firm shake of her head, not wanting to believe the identity of the victim when she was told.

'Liv. We found her ID in her purse'

'Where is she?'

'In there' Amanda answered as she pointed to the door behind them. 'The doctor had to sedate her'

'Sedate her!?' repeated a stunned Olivia.

'She attacked Nick'

'It's nothing' Nick began as Olivia looked at him. 'I made a rookie error. I didn't introduce myself. She took a swing at me' Nick explained as Olivia noticed a bruise forming on the man's jaw as she shook her head with a sigh.

'Do you want us to go to the scene?' asked Nick, seeing that Olivia looked disappointed in him.

'Yeah that would be good. Take Fin with you. Amanda, I want you to go back to the precinct' Olivia began, turning her attention to the blonde. 'There's a filing cabinet in my office. In the last drawer there are some sweats, get them and bring them back' Olivia instructed as she took a key off her key chain handing over the small sliver key, knowing full well that the clothes Lizzie were wearing would be needed for evidence.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia quietly entered Lizzie's hospital room, gasping at the sight of the young woman 'Oh Lizzie'

Looking up from the chart he was studying the doctor looked over to the door when he heard the gasp come from Olivia. 'You're family?' he inquired.

In a way she was, she watched the Stabler children grow up 'Lt. Olivia Benson, SVU. I know the family' she responded, deciding not to go too into to much detail.

The doctor nodded in response 'Dr. Andrew Banks, did your detectives fill you in?'

Olivia nodded her response as she sat down in the plastic chair beside the hospital bed, holding Lizzie's hand in her's as her other hand brushed some hair out of the young woman's face; as she did the Doctor quietly left the room.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elizabeth Stabler groaned as she opened her eyes trying to get her bearings. 'Daddy?'

'Lizzie. It's Olivia. Olivia Benson'

'Liv?'

'Hi sweetheart' Olivia greeted softly with a smile, still holding Lizzie's hand.

'Where am I?'

'Your in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?'

Lizzie nodded as she let out a sob 'I was raped'


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivia E. Bensler: Thanks for your review. Yes, I will be writing longer chapters  
Hopefully this chapter will be a little bit longer than the last two. **

**AN:Thanks for the reviews, and all the follows.**

Olivia held Lizzie in her arms until the tears subsided. Lizzie went to say something but before she could get the words out, there was a knock on the door.

'I'll be right back' Olivia reassured as she untangled herself from the young woman.

Exiting the room Olivia found Rollins waiting for her.  
'I dropped Nick off at the scene, Finn was meeting him there' Amanda said in way of greeting as Olivia nodded in response. 'Here are you sweats' Amanda finished as she handed a bag to Olivia.

'Thanks' Olivia accepted.

Hearing footsteps in the corridor approaching them, both women turned to see Dr. Banks heading towards them.

'How's the patient?' he inquired as he stopped next to the women.

'She's awake. And she knows that she was raped'

'OK. Well, I guess it's time to do a rape kit'

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

At hearing the door open Elizabeth Stabler looked towards it to see Olivia and who she presumed a Doctor entering the room.  
'Lizzie, this is Dr. Banks' Olivia introduced.

'Hi Lizzie. How are you feeling?'

'Tired' she answered as the Doctor nodded.

'Lizzie, I need to do a rape kit. Do you know what that is?'

Lizzie shrugged non commit-ally 'I guess. You get evidence right? Like from underneath my fingernails, coz I scratched him Liv.'

'Good girl' Olivia said proudly.

'You'll stay with me, right Liv?'

'I'm not going anywhere'

A small paper tape measure was held against a bruise forming on Lizzie's left wrist and a photo was taken of it. The tape measure was then moved to her right wrist and the same thing was done. A picture was taken of a bruise on her face.  
After the photos were taken, Lizzie was handed a long cotton swab, as she accepted it she looked questioningly at Olivia.

'We need to take a swab from your mouth. Just move it around like a toothbrush, on the inside of your cheeks and tongue' Olivia explained.

'I don't think he put anything in there'

'Process of elimination'

Lizzie nodded as she placed the swab in her mouth, moving it around like Olivia had said to do. Finishing, she handed it back to the Doctor who placed it in a small brown evidence bag, sealed it and placed it in a white cardboard box.  
She watched as the Doctor picked up her right hand, which he held gently at the knuckles as he used the blunt end of a small wooden instrument, scrapping under her nails. She watched as the scrapings fell onto a clean piece of white paper that Olivia held.

'OK Lizzie, what I want you to do now is lie back on your back and I want you to bend your knees up, legs apart' the Doctor asked.

Lizzie bit her bottom lip, with tears in her eyes. 'Liv' she said as her voice wavered.

'I'm right here sweetheart' Olivia replied as she moved to the top of the bed, taking Lizzie's hand in her's, giving it a squeeze. 'This is the last sample we need to take. You've been so brave Lizzie'

As the Doctor placed the cotton swab into Lizzie's vagina to collect evidence, Lizzie hissed in pain. Raising his eyebrow the doctor looked closely at the area.  
'Lieutenant' he said, looking at Olivia. 'You may want to see this'

At hearing this, Lizzie looked panicked. Letting go of the hand she was holding Olivia made her way towards the doctor .  
'What is it?' she questioned.

'Take a look' suggested the Doctor as Olivia looked where the Doctor suggested. 'She's been burnt by a cigarette'

Olivia turned her body away from Lizzie and the Doctor followed suit. 'Take photos' Olivia commanded in a soft whisper as she turned back to see Lizzie trying hard to blink away the tears that were beginning to slowly fall down her cheeks.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

'So what happens now?' inquired Lizzie as she slid her arm through Olivia's oversized hoodie

'The evidence box will be sent to Melinda in our lab and she will test it. You and I will go back to the station to get a formal statement.' Olivia explained as Lizzie stood up off the bed.

'Before you go' began the Doctor as he walked towards Lizzie 'This is Ovral' he said handing a small plastic cup to her.

'Ovral?' repeated Lizzie, accepting the cup.

'Morning after pill'

'Oh'

'It prevents pregnancy. You need to take two more in 12 hrs. And we will have your STD and AIDS tests back in 24hrs'

Olivia glanced over at Lizzie in the passenger seat of her car. 'Lizzie I think we should ring your parents'

'No'

'I think they would want to know. And I think you would want their support when you give your statement'

Lizzie sighed.

'Do you want me to call your mum?'

Lizzie scoffed which didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

'What about your dad?'

'OK' Lizzie said after a few moments of silence 'We can call him from the station, right?'

'Of course'

Lizzie rested her head on the passenger seat window closing her eyes. 'Liv. Why do you have a kid's car seat in your car?'

Olivia smiled. 'I'm a mum Lizzie. I adopted a little boy named Noah.

'That's cool Liv. I bet your a great mum' And with that the rest of the car trip was done in silence.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Detective Nick Amaro didn't have to wait long for his co – worker Detective Odafin Tutuola to arrive at the scene.  
Nick walked over to the man's car and waited for him to open the door and get out.  
Getting out of the car Fin greeted the man that was waiting for him. 'What do we got?'

'A young woman was brought into Mercy Hospital, raped. She had been here at this nightclub'

'Manda with her, that why you called me?' Finn questioned.

Nick shook his head 'No. Liv's with her'

Finn looked at Nick, both men...the whole squad knew not to call Liv at night due to the fact that she had Noah at home and wanted to spend time with him and she felt it was unfair to call her Nanny at some god unholy hour.

'Must be some important vic. Who is it?'

Nick swallowed 'Elizabeth Stabler'

'You've got to be kidding me!' Finn replied as Nick shook his head. 'Let's go find the owner of this place' Finn declared as he began to walk away from Nick.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia led Lizzie into the unusually quiet 1-6 precinct. As she did, Lizzie looked around in awe. The last time she set foot into the 1-6th was years ago. She remembered it being dark, dingy, old looking and she remembered her dad's desk being old and almost falling apart.  
But the station she walked into looked a lot brighter, bigger and the desks looked brand new.  
She followed Olivia to a closed door, which Olivia opened and entered and Lizzie followed.  
As she entered the room Lizzie looked around at the spacious area noting a couch, desk and window, with a shelf running along the window which held a lot of photos.  
Olivia noticed Lizzie looking 'My office' Olivia stated as she watched Lizzie nod her head. 'Liz'

Lizzie looked over to Olivia 'Dad's number, right?' she asked as she watched the older woman nod her head. She really hoped she had forgotten about calling him. Lizzie accepted a pen and paper and wrote down the number and handed both items back to the woman. 'Should I wait in the interview room?'

'No. Take a seat on the couch, we can wait here till your dad comes. I'm just going to see if Amanda is back OK. I will be right back'

Lizzie watched Olivia exit the office, closing the door as she did. Once the door was closed Lizzie walked behind Olivia's desk looking at the pictures and framed certificates that were on the mantle. She stopped in front of one particular picture and picked it up she looked at the photo of Olivia who appeared to be taking a selfie,dressed in a long sleeved blue V neck top smiling happily with happy shiny eyes with a little boy who was dressed in a green and purple top with long brown hair who also looked at the camera with his mouth slightly open. Lizzie could see two bottom teeth as he hugged Olivia close to him.  
Olivia had told her that she had adopted a baby boy, so this must have been him. But man thought Lizzie, Noah looked so much like Olivia it was crazy.

At hearing a vibrating sound come from the couch, Lizzie placed the photo back on the mantel and walked towards the couch bending to pick up her wristlet purse, she unzipped it and fished out her cell phone. Looking at the caller ID she promptly hit the red decline button and threw the phone on the couch.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia entered the cribs, looking for piece and quiet. She didn't want to ring the man she was about to call in the open space of the station, nor did she want to call in front of Lizzie as she didn't know how she along would react to the man's voice she would hear when he answered the phone.

Hitting the keypad on her phone, she looked at the piece of paper that contained the number she needed to call, looking at the numbers she thought they looked familiar and as she typed the numbers in a look of shock crossed her face as she realized that Elliot still had the same number after all these years, she pressed the green button, held the phone to her ear and listened to the cell phone ring.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elliot Stabler, with eyes still closed, blindly felt for his ringing cell phone 'Stabler' he greeted groggily, not looking at the caller ID.

At hearing his voice Olivia sucked in a breath 'El. It's Liv' she said shakily.

At hearing her voice, Elliot sat straight up in bed, now fully awake. 'Liv' he exhaled 'Are you OK?' he asked in a panic.

'I'm fine' she reassured. 'It's. It's, uh, Lizzie. I need you to come down to the precinct'

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

20yr old Richard 'Dickie' Stabler, Rick to friends, rubbed his eyes as he read the last paragraph of his uni assignment.  
With a satisfied sigh he clicked the print button and listened to the printer start. As he did he looked down to his wrist to see what time it was discovering was 10:35pm. Shaking his head he realized he had spent the last 5 hrs on this assignment. But it was worth it he argued to himself, the assignment was due Monday morning and he had the rest of the weekend free.

As he waited for the document to print he picked up his phone texting his twin sister Elizabeth, not for the first time that night.  
Once the document was printed, he shuffled the pages and stapled them together leaving it on the closed lid of his lap top. He then went to shower. 

Stepping out of the shower Dickie dried himself off, placed his jeans on then walked out of the bathroom to his bed where he picked up a black T – shirt and put it on.

Once the T – shirt was on he picked up his cell phone which was lying on the bed to check for any missed calls or texts from his sister. There wasn't.

Sighing he went through his recent call list, found her number and hit it, lifting the phone up to his ear hearing it ring out and go to message bank. 'Liz. It's me. I'm leaving now. I'll pick you up in 20' ending the call he placed his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, picked up his jacket, found his shoes and left his dorm room.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Driving round the block of _The Stone_ , Dickie couldn't seem to locate Lizzie anywhere. He was certain he had arranged to pick her up out the front but the entrance was deserted. He drove to the end of the block and turned left going past a pizza place thinking perhaps she went there with the friends she was with. But she nor said friends were there.  
Dickie decided to drive around the block one more time. Maybe he had missed her.  
Upon circling the block one more time and not finding his sister. Dickie decided to go to the place where they had intended to go in the first place after he had picked her up.

Parking his car across the road from the apartment building he needed to be at, Dickie got out of the car, locked it and ran across the road. He entered the building and road the elevator up to the 5th floor.  
Entering the apartment of Alexis Davy, he found her 21st birthday celebrations in full swing.  
'Rick!' he heard someone yell his name.

Turning to see who had called him he saw Alexis approach him 'Lexi' he greeted 'Happy Birthday' he finished as he lent in kissing her cheek.

'Where's Lizzie?' Alexis questioned.

'She not here?'

'No' and with that she moved onto the next person who had just entered the apartment.

That's when Dickie Stabler knew something was wrong. His little sister, by two minutes was in trouble.

SVU SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

'Must be some important vic. Who is it?' asked Finn.

Nick swallowed 'Elizabeth Stabler'

'Let's go find the owner' Finn declared as he turned away from the younger Detective. Out of all the people running through Finn's mind – daughters of senators, mayor, chief of D's; not once did the name Elizabeth Stabler spring to mind.  
He shook his head trying to remember the last time he had seen the youngest Stabler. She must have been at least 15.  
As much as he hated Elliot Stabler for how he left and how it affected Olivia, the man was still family and this case was now personal.

Taking his phone out of his pocket Finn sent a quick text to Olivia, locked the phone then placed it back inside his jacket pocket as he approached a uniformed officer who had another man with him.

'Thanks man. We'll take it from here' he announced, showing his badge, as the officer nodded his head and walked away.

'Look man' began the owner of the bar. 'I didn't know she was under age. This place is all above board. We check ID at the door...'

'Hold up' began Finn. 'Why do you think we are here?'

'Because an underage girl was here'

'Nah man. I'm not worried about the girls age'

'You're not!?' stated a surprised bar owner.

'Nah. I'm here coz she was raped'

'Raped! What ever you need, I will be more than happy to help you'

'You seem awfully jumpy' Finn said as he cocked his head on the side, squinting at the man.

'Look. We have never had any trouble here before and I don't want it to start now. We have underage kids trying to get in all the time. Some make it it, but that's only because their ID's look like the real deal. When we realize they are underage we kick them out. I've never had a rape here before' The owner sighed 'I have a kid, a daughter who's at home in bed. If this was here, I'd want the owner of the bar, who ever it was to help the police catch the bastard that hurt my daughter. That's all I'm doing'

Finn nodded believing the man.

'What do you need?'

'Security tapes and we need to talk to all staff that were here at the time and I need to talk to the security guard that found her' Finn answered.

With that the bar owner led Finn and Nick, who had just joined, them inside.

 **AN: This was just a little filler chapter. Which isn't very good. I'm suffering from heat stroke after working all day in the sun during a 31 degree day.  
What? You didn't think I would jump right into Elliot coming down to the 1-6** **th** **did you?  
**

 **So Community Policing just aired on Thursday night here in Aust, so we have a while yet before Manhattan Transfer will be aired, but I am aware that Olivia has been dismissed from SVU. But she will be back.  
I mean what's SVU without Olivia Benson.  
In my mind I'm thinking that they dismissed her to get the real traffickers out so she would end up being safe.**

 **Actually what I would like to happen is for this huge case to happen, and everyone bar maybe Dodds gets shipped out of SVU and they all end up somewhere different like computer crimes or undercover or narcotics. But they all end up coming back to SVU coz the cases they are investigating interlink and the only reason they got removed from SVU was to catch the baddies.**

 **And I would like you all to think about this. Mariska signed on for season 18. OK. But in what context? I mean she is directing and producing a lot of eps so is she returning as Director/producer for season 18 or will she also be back as Olivia Benson.**

 **I'd say she return as Olivia but it is food for thought.**

 **I REALLY REALLY NEED WATER. (obviously from my little blurb you can tell!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Elliot Stabler blindly reached towards his bedside table grabbing at his cell phone as his ring tone woke him from his deep sleep.  
'Stabler' he answered groggily without looking at the caller ID as he wiped a hand down his face waiting for the person to say something, he heard a sharp intake of breath and a shaky voice

'El. It's Liv'

At hearing her name. Her voice. His heart was in his throat. It felt like it was restricting his breathing.  
'Are you OK?' he asked concerned, now fully awake, alert and sitting up in bed.

Olivia swallowed thickly. 'Im fine El' she reassured. ' But, Uh..Its Lizzie. I need you to some down to the precient'

'Lizzie' Elliot repeated as he got out of bed 'I'll be there as fast as i can' he finished as he ended the call, throwing on a crumpled T- shirt before placing on a zip up hoodie. He found a pair of jeans and without placing on fresh underwear he placed the jeans over his boxer shorts. He located his keys, wallet and shoes and was out the door in a matter of minutes.

As Elliot drove towards the 1-6th he thought about what Olivia had said. It was Lizzie. Had she been mugged? No. If she had, Olivia would have told him to go to her apartment. Had she been picked up for underage drinking? If she name dropped, the officers would have taken her to the 1-6th.

Had she been attacked?

Elliot shook his head. No. He needed to get that thought out of his head because he didnt want to believe it.

Pulling up across the road from the 1-6th he parked his car, he didnt know how he got there. He was on auto piolt.

 _SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU_

Elliot stopped at the doors to the SVU. His palms were sweaty, his breathing increased. He haddnt been here since he shot Jenna.  
He took a deep breath in and then let it out, trying to calm himself. He could do this. Lizzie needed him.  
He stepped across the threshold and saw a blonde sitting at a desk.  
'Excuse me' he said hoping his voice sounded normal.

At hearing a voice Detective Amanda Rollins looked up from her paperwork and towards the owner of the voice. She got up from her seat. 'Im Detective Rollins. Can i help you?' she inquired as she walked closer to the man.

'I got a phone call from Detective Benson'

'You must be Eliott Stabler' Amanda declared as Elliot nodded his head.

'I'll just go get Lt. Benson'

Amanda turned and walked away from Eliott and headed towards Olivia's office where she knocked softly on the closed door. Looking up from her laptop upon hearing the knock, Olivia got up from her seat walked to the door opening it to find Amanda.

'Lizzie's fathers here' she said softly as Olivia looked over the blonde's shoulder to see Elliot. Olivia looked back at the Detective at her door and nodded.  
Turning away from Amanda, Olivia walked to the couch in her office where she bent over, placing a hand on Lizzie's shoulder gently shaking it 'Liz. Lizzie, sweetheart' she watched as Lizzie opened her eyes

'I wasnt asleep. I just had my eyes closed' Lizzie declared.

'Your dad's here' Olivia said softly as she watched Lizzie rise to a sitting position and nod her head.

Eliott watched as Lizzie appeared in the door way with his former partner, who had a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder.

He took in his daughter's apparence. She was wearing sweats, not the black dress that stopped mid thigh that she had left home in. She had a bruise froming on her left eye and one on her jaw. When she looked at him her eyes were dull. Not the shiny happy eyes she usually had.

That's when he knew his daughter hadnt been arrested for underage drinking or hadnt been mugged.

He knew she had been raped.

He stepped towards her 'Lizzie' was all he said as his voice cracked. Lizzie walked towards her father and into his arms and he embraced her in a tight hug, kissing her on the top of her head as a tear sliently fell.

At the scene in front of her Olivia looked away as she felt the tears in her eyes threating to spill out and down her cheek. She couldn't let him see her cry.


	6. Chapter 6

'Can I get you something to eat?' Amanda asked as she followed Olivia and The Stablers into an interview room.

'Thanks, but I'm not hungry' Lizzie replied quietly waving her off as she sat down in a seat at the table with Elliot and Olivia doing the same thing.

Amanda nodded and left the room to stand outside and watch the conversation through the 2 – way mirror.

'So Lizzie' began Olivia. Tell me what happened. From the beginning'

Lizzie looked at Olivia then cast a sideways glance at her father, then looked back to Olivia.

'Hey. Just pretend its you and me. Just talking' Olivia suggested. 'If you want a break just say and we can have a break'

Lizzie nodded her head.  
'A band I like. They were playing a gig at The Stone. Um, it was an intimate gig, you needed tickets and you needed to be over 21. Daddy, I'm so sorry, I have a fake ID'. Lizzie admitted.

'Hey. Hey. It's OK' Elliot soothed. 'I don't care about your fake ID, Lizzie' Elliot reassured.

'What time did the gig start' asked Olivia.

'Nine. But we got there at about 8:15'

'Who's we'

'Friends. There was a group of about 6 of us'

'Then what happened?' Olivia questioned as she wrote the last of Lizzie's friends name down in her notebook.

'Um we lined up to get in. The band started at nine sharp. They had a break about 9:30ish. It was really hot in there so I decided to go out and get some air. I went out the side door. It was a fire exit, it lead into an ally. I placed a small block of wood at the door to jar it so I could get back in'

'Why the side door, why not the front?'

'I lost my ticket. So if I tried to get back in through the front door, I wouldn't have been able to. Not without a ticket. I um sat on a milk create. And then I heard footsteps. I looked up and over towards the sound and I saw this figure just standing there. You know like in the movies when it's dark and there is a light shining behind they guy. It was like that. He came over to me and lent up against the wall next to me. And we started talking'

'Lizzie. Did you know him?'

Lizzie nodded 'Yeah'

'Who?. Who was it?' questioned Elliot, looking across at his daughter.

Lizzie looked down at the table and took a deep breath in 'Matt Berry'

'You're kidding! You told him you weren't interested. I'll kill the little prick' Elliot fumed as Lizzie, who was still looking down at the table, closed her eyes.

'Elliot' Olivia began quietly, looking at the man. 'Your not helping'

Elliot looked from Olivia then to his daughter 'Oh sweetheart. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just upset. It's OK' he reassured, taking his daughter's hand and giving it a tight reassuring squeeze. 'Tell us what happened next' willing his daughter on.

'We were just talking about how good the gig was so far and when I stood up to go back inside he moved closer to me and moved some of my hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek. I rolled my eyes and moved my head.  
I turned to go back in but he grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull it out of his grasp but he held on so tight. He yanked me back towards him, pinned my arm behind my back and pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. He had one hand on my hip and the other hand was holding onto my forearm that was pinned. I turned my head away but he took his hand off my arm and turned my head back towards him, so I used my left hand and scratched his left cheek.  
I must have hurt him coz he pulled back'

SVUSVUSVUSVU

Hearing footsteps coming towards her Amanda turned away from the glass window and looked towards the noise 'Hey' she greeted the owner of the footsteps.

'I got your message, what have we got?' questioned ADA Rafael Barba as he stood next to Amanda, looking into the interview room.

'20 year old Elizabeth Stabler. Found raped outside a bar'

'Who's the man in with Liv?'

'Elizabeth's father, Elliot. Liv's former partner'

Stunned, Barba turned and looked at Amanda who nodded in confirmation.

SVUSVUSVUSVU

'But that didn't stop him!' Elizabeth cried as her father told her she had done good by scratching her attacker. 'He pushed me. Hard, onto the ground and the next thing I know he's on top of me. I tried to push him off me again but I couldn't, he was just to heavy. I let him rape me' Lizzie declared as she burst into tears.

Olivia reached over the desk and squeezed Elizabeth's arm. 'No honey, you didn't'

'But after I scratched him, I should of kicked him. I should have run away'

'Do you want to take a break?' Olivia offered watching as the young woman worked herself up.

Lizzie shook her head and she used the sleeve of the hoodie to wipe away her tears.

Olivia nodded 'What happened next?'

Lizzie exhaled 'He pushed up my dress, and then pushed my underwear down. I heard him unzip his pants I knew what he was going to do and I shook my head.  
He entered me and I cried out so he hit me. It stung so I just lay there. I don't know how long, but it felt like forever.  
I uh, I um...I felt this rush and Matt must have too coz he smiled at me and he pushed in and out of me harder. I guess I had an orgasm' Lizzie said with a shrug, unsure. 'I tried so hard not to. To stop it, but I didn't know how. He said that it wasn't rape if I enjoyed it'

'Lizzie were you a virgin?'

Lizzie nodded her head 'Yep'

'Did he wear a condom?'

'I don't know'

'Lizzie, I want to ask you something. It's OK if you don't have an answer'

'OK'

'At the hospital. The doctor, he took some samples, he asked me to take a look at something' Olivia stated as she watched a look of panic again cross Lizzie's face. 'Do you know what I'm talking about?'

Lizzie nodded her head 'After he pulled out of me he lent over and got something out of his jeans pocket. He moved both arms above my head, his body was still on me. I didn't know what he was doing. But I smelt cigarette smoke. He lowered one of his hands and then I felt something burn me. He used his cigarette to burn my vagina. I screamed out in pain but he kept doing it' 

At hearing what his daughter had just told Olivia, Elliot's jaw tightened in anger. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down with deep breaths.

He felt physically sick. 


	7. Chapter 7

Exiting the interview room the three people that were in it witnessed a flurry of activity in the bullpen; Finn was on the phone, Nick had earphones in watching his laptop, Amanda was writing on a white board.  
A man with brown hair saw them and walked towards them, Elliot, not knowing who the man was placed a protective arm around his daughter's shoulders, wary of the man.  
'Mr Stabler' the man began with an outstretched hand 'I'm ADA Rafel Barba'

Elliot, relaxed a little and shook the outstretched hand 'Hi'

'Elizabeth' Barba greeted, giving the same hand he gave to her father and she shook it in return. 'I'm going to be your legal representation'

Lizzie looked from the ADA to her father, looking tired and shook her head telling him she didn't care and was disinterested.  
Olivia saw the exchange between father and daughter 'Hey Barba. Why don't we wait and explain what your role is another day. Elizabeth's exhausted and it been a long and emotional night'

'Of course' Barba agreed.

'Ready to go?' Elliot asked Lizzie.

'I just need to get my purse. Liv is it OK if I grab it from your office?' Lizzie asked as Olivia nodded her response.

Hanging up the phone, Finn stood up from his desk and walked towards Elliot. 'Hey man, I really wish this was under better circumstances' he greeted as he gave Elliot a man hug and slapped him on the back 'I'm sorry' Finn said quietly in his ear, as he released him from the hug.

'Thanks man' Elliot returned.

At noticing movement around him, Nick took out his earphones and closed the lid of his laptop, he to like Finn stood up from his desk and moved over to the small gathering. 'Detective Nick Amaro' he introduced himself to Elliot.

'Elliot Stabler. Your the Detective that was there when my daughter woke up?' inquired Elliot.

Before Nick had the chance to answer, he was interrupted by Lizzie who was walking out of Olivia's office. 'Detective Amaro. I'm really sorry about your eye'

Nick let out a small laugh 'Don't worry about it' he brushed the young woman off 'It was a rookie error, I should of announced myself. You have one hell of a punch'

'Maybe I should have punched him, instead of scratching him'

'Liz, you did good' Olivia said.

'Ready to go?' asked Elliot as Lizzie nodded.

As father began to guide daughter out of the precient, Olivia placed her hands in the pockets of her jeans as she watched them go. At feeling something in her pocket she pulled the object out and looked at it, realizing what it was she held onto it and ran after the family of two.  
'Elliot' she called out.

At hearing his name being called Elliot turned to find Olivia running after him. 'These are for you' she began, holding the object in her hand out to him. 'Um, well the kids. My new business cards' she continued to explain as Elliot took the offered objects. 'It has my new numbers and my new address on the back'

Elliot's only response was to nod and with that he left the building.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

'Alright. What have we got?' asked Olivia as she re entered the squad room, rubbing her eye in tiredness.

'Why don't you go home, see Noah' Finn suggested, noticing the exhaustion in his captain's voice. 'I've got things under control here'

Olivia nodded her response and headed to her office with Finn following.

'You OK' Finn asked as he entered her office.

'Fine' Olivia replied as she shut down her laptop.

'I've known you far to long Liv. That don't work with me anymore'

Olivia looked up from the laptop to Finn 'I never thought id see him again. Not ever. And to see him under these circumstances...'

SVUSVUSVUSVU

Opening the front door of his home, Elliot stood aside to allow Elizabeth to enter before him. 'I'm going to shower' she began as she walked past him and through the front door. 'I feel dirty' she continued as she walked down the hall and towards the stairs that would lead her upstairs to the bathroom.  
Pushing the door closed behind him Elliot threw his keys onto the hallway table as he watched his daughter climb the stairs.  
As he watched her disappear he made his way to the kitchen table where he took a seat.  
Hearing the water start he took out his phone and sent off three texts messages. He then opened his email account on his phone, signed into the account, wrote an email and sent it.

He hoped to hell he would get a reply.

Half an hour after he had sent the text messages he heard the front door open and close and the familiar call of 'Dad' floated down the hall.

'Kitchen' he called back as he looked up from where he was lent over on his arms on the breakfast bar as he saw his eldest two children enter the family room.

'We got your 911. What's up?' questioned Kathleen as she placed her handbag on the edge of the breakfast bar.

'Take a seat' Elliot answered as he stood up.

'Are we waiting for the twins?'

'Take a seat' Elliot repeated.

Having entered the house, not saying a word Maureen looked at her father taking in his tired appearance. She knew something was wrong.

'You're not going back to Afghanistan are you?' Kathleen asked worriedly as she sat down at the kitchen table along with her older sister and father.

'No' replied Elliot firmly.

'Dad. What's going on? Is everything OK?' Maureen questioned.

Elliot took a deep breath in and exhaled 'Lizzie was raped'

'No. No. No way' Maureen responded, not wanting to believe what her father had just told her as Kathleen covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

'Where is she?' asked Kathleen.

'Upstairs' Elliot answered as he watched his daughters stand up from where they were sitting, making their way upstairs.

Before setting foot on the first stair Maureen who had her hand on the banister turned and looked at her father 'How is she?'

Elliot looked at his eldest daughter sadly. 'Putting on a brave front'

With that answer, Maureen nodded and headed up the stairs to find her sister's.

SVUSVUSVUSVU

Placing her key into the key hole of her apartment, Olivia turned the key opening her apartment door.  
At hearing the apartment door open little Noah Porter Benson looked up from where he was playing on the floor in front of the couch to see his mother enter the apartment.  
Discarding the toy train he was playing with, Noah pushed himself up off the ground and walked towards his mother. 'Ma' he cried with a big grin on his face.

'Hi, my love!' Olivia exclaimed happily as she tossed her keys onto the side table at the door, and moved closer to Noah, crouching down and enveloping her son in a hug. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I hope you were a good boy'

At hearing voices at the front of the apartment, Cesaria Amaro moved from the bedroom where she had just finished putting Noah's folded laundry away to the living room to find Olivia hugging Noah.

'Good Morning' Cesaria greeted.

'Good Morning Cesaria. Thank you so much for this morning. I hope he wasn't to much trouble'

'Don't mention it Olivia. He was no trouble at all. He was just perfect as usual. Is everything OK at work'

Olivia looked from Noah to Cesaria. 'Not really. But hopefully it will all be OK'

Cesaria nodded walking over to the breakfast bar where she took her bag off the counter placing it over her shoulder. 'He's had breakfast, and has been happily playing with his trains ever since. I've also placed his laundry away'

'Cesaria, you didn't have to do that'

Cesaria brushed the Lt. off. 'It's fine Olivia. 'Besides it gives you a little extra time to spend with your son. Now I have to get home and get ready for a lunch date with a 10 year old'

Olivia chuckled remembering that Nick had told her during the week that his daughter Zara was excited about having a lunch date with his mother. 'Enjoy' Olivia told her as she walked Cesaria to the door 'Thank you again' Olivia fare welled closing the door.

Olivia sat on her couch, back up against the arm panel as her knees bent with her feet resting up on the seat cushion as Noah happily played with his toys on the floor.  
Looking up from what he was doing to see if his mother was watching him,noticing that she wasn't, he turned his head to see what she was actually looking at but found a wall.  
Tossing the toy he held in his hand down on the floor, Noah stood from where he was sitting and took two steps towards the couch, placing both hands on the seat to steady himself  
'Ma Otay?' he questioned.

At hearing her son's voice Olivia stopped looking at the wall, no longer zoned out, turning her head towards Noah.  
'Mummy's OK' she reassured as a tear slipped down her cheek as she lifted Noah up and sat him on her lap. 'Just a little sad. But mummy's OK' 

SVUSVUSVUSVU

Dickie Stabler entered his father's home, closing the front door with a thud.  
He had received a couple of voice mail messages from his father and upon listening to them he heard the sadness in his father's voice. He knew something was wrong.  
Hanging his jacket up in the entryway closet he made his way to the back of the home.  
Walking into the living room he found his father sitting on the couch, arms resting on his things and his head lowered, as if he was in prayer.  
'Dad' said Dickie as he announced himself.

At hearing the word dad, Elliot's head shot up, turned looking at where the voice had come from. 'Dickie' he acknowledged as he stood up from where he was sitting, making his way to Dickie.

'What's up dad? You didn't sound yourself on the phone'

'Sit down'

'Dad, what's going on?'

'Last night. You're sister was raped'


	8. Chapter 8

'Dad' Dickie said announcing himself as he threw his wallet onto the kitchen table.

At hearing the word dad, Elliot's head shot up, turned looking in the direction from where the voice had come from 'Dickie' he acknowledged as he stood up from where he was sitting, making his way towards his son.

'Dad. What's going on?'

'Last night. Your sister was raped' Elliot answered, looking his son in the eye, watching as his only son's face paled. 'Dickie' he prodded.

'Where?. When?' was all Dickie could manage.

'Last night she went...'

Dickie could see his father's mouth moving but couldn't hear the words that were coming out. His mind was in overdrive. Last night Lizzie went to a gig at a bar, one he should have been at but bailed at the last minute so he could finish his Uni assignment.  
That explained why she never returned his texts or answered his calls.

He felt sick.

'Dickie' called Elliot, pulling his son out of his thoughts.

'Hm'

'Did you hear what I said?'

'Yeah' answered Dickie pulling himself out of his thoughts. 'Yeah' he answered again trying to sound a little more convincing as he looked down at the kitchen table noticing a number of Olivia Benson's business cards sitting there.

'I need to go. I cant be here' he said as he picked up his wallet and a business card, which went unnoticed by his father, he turned and left.

Elliot watched his son leave, not going after him.

Exiting his father's house, Dickie looked at where his car was parked across the road, turned to his left and began walking. He didn't know where he was walking to but he needed air, he felt like he was suffocating and the last thing he wanted was to get in his car and drive, he thought it would make him claustrophobic.

Fisting his hands, trying to control his anger he felt something dig into the palm of his right hand, opening his hand he looked down to see what it was.

He knew where he was going.

SVUSVUSVUSVU

SVUSVUSVUSVU

Exiting the elevator, Dickie walked the corridor looking for the corresponding number on the door that was written on the back of the business card. Finally locating the apartment door he was looking for he knocked loud and quick. As he waited for it to be answered he began to pace back and forward

With Noah asleep for his mid morning sleep Olivia had decided on a shower to freshen herself up, at hearing her tummy growl as she got out of the shower she realized that she hadn't eaten since dinner last night.

Now dressed in black leggings and an oversized navy blue ribbed knit sweater with socks on her feet Olivia found herself in the kitchen preparing to make a cup of tea when she heard a knock at her door. Placing her mug down on the counter she made her way to her apartment door

As he paced back and forth he rubbed a hand over the back of his head, as he paced back toward the door he lifted his head as the door opened and stopped pacing stepping forward he wrapped his arms around the woman who had answered the door.

Opening the apartment door Olivia witnessed a young man stop pacing out the front of her door and lunged towards her, enveloping her in a tight hug, her hands automatically wrapping around him.

'Livia' he tearfully sniffed.

'Dickie?!' she questioned, surprisingly shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

Releasing the older woman from his embrace, Dickie sniffed as he wiped his eyes free of tears with the back of his hands. After he had finished his hands fell next to his body.  
Olivia used her own hands to rub his arms up and down, trying to comfort the young man.

'Dickie, your freezing' commented Olivia. 'Come in'

Showing Dickie into her apartment Olivia closed the door behind her as Dickie turned and looked at her, waiting. Olivia outstretched her arm, gesturing for Dickie to enter further into the apartment and sit on the couch.  
As he sat down on the couch he pulled a toy football out from under him and tossed it between his hands. 'You have a kid'

'Yeah' acknowledged Olivia with a warm smile 'Noah. He's asleep'

'Sorry. I'll go' apologized Dickie as he tried to get up off the couch.

'No. Don t be silly. Can I get you a drink?'

'Beer would be good' Dickie commented as he sat back down on the couch. 'Or coffee' Dickie quickly added, noting the glare he received from Olivia.

As the kettle in the kitchen boiled, Olivia sent a quick text off to Elliot letting him know that Dickie was at her place.

Bringing the two steaming cups; coffee for Dickie, tea for herself, Dickie tore his eyes from the photo of Noah that was hanging on Olivia's wall. 'Thanks' Dickie murmured as he accepted the mug from Olivia. 'He looks like you' he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

'Thanks. I get that a lot' she replied as she nursed her own mug in both hands as she too sat down on the couch next to the young man.

'I bet your a great mum. I mean, you'll ace his teenage years considering you copped it a lot from us during that time period '

Ahh. So you were testing me. I get through your years, anything Noah throws at me when he is 16 I will breeze through'

'You know it' replied Dickie, taking another sip of his coffee. 'So, uh, I guess your wondering why I'm here'

'Your dad told you about Lizzie' guessed Olivia.

Dickie nodded. 'He told me and I felt sick and had this anger build up in me. I couldn't be in the house. I left, I actually didn't know where I was going, then I realized I grabbed one of your business cards off the table and I came here'

'You know. It's OK that you did. Kathleen always came to me when she couldn't talk to your parents. I want you to know that even though you guys have been out of my life for awhile, I'm here, I always have been. And you can talk to me about anything'

'She saved me, you know'

'Who?'

'Lizzie'

'How?'

'Remember when I was 16 and wanted to join the Army?'

'Oh Yeah. That's how I know that in 16years I'm going to breeze through that attitude with Noah'

'Yeah, well dad and I we talked it out. There was yelling involved and he gave me reasons why I shouldn't join. So I agreed with him, but in the back of my mind I still wanted to do it. When I finished school I still wanted to join, serve my country. Dad still didn't like the idea and Liz overheard us talking and she told me I shouldn't join because she didn't want me to die.  
She had her life figured out you know, NYU, degree, get a job, get a house. Not me. And I told her that.  
So she suggested we take a gap year, backpack through Europe giving me 12 months to figure out what I wanted to do'

'And did you figure it out?'

'Yep. Came back home, enrolled at Columbia University to study Sports Psychology majoring in Player Welfare and Education'

Interesting choice. What made you choose that?'

Dickie shrugged 'I like sport and a lot of professional athletes don't know how to deal with the real world after they retire I want to help them plan for a life after sport. And a lot of up and coming athletes don't know how to deal with their new found fame, they think it's all right to go out and drink, do illicit drugs and hit women and I want to help educate them'

'Any job prospects' inquired Olivia, genuinely interested in the young man's future job prospects.

'Yeah!. I'm interning with the New York Giants in a few weeks. I'm really looking forward to it. It's only been in the last five years or so that Player Welfare has become a big thing'

'So will you help the retired players?'

'No. I mean it's something I want to do but I think to begin with I want to help educate the rookie players, follow them through their careers and help them into retirement. Thing is, this area is all so new...'

At hearing a knock at the door, Olivia got up off the couch and made her way to the door, opening it she found Elliot on the other side.

'Hey. Thanks for letting me know he's here. How is he?'

'He's calmed down but he was upset and angry' Olivia explained. 'Come in'

'Here this is for you' Elliot stated as he passed her a brown paper bag and Olivia raised a questioning eyebrow then peeked in the bag then looked back to Elliot.

'I noticed the pair that you gave Lizzie to change into at the hospital were mine, so I decided to replace them for you' Elliot explained as Olivia nodded. 'Their mine by the way, I didn't go out and buy a new pair just for you'

'Good to see you still have that ego' she mutted as she placed the bag down on the side table by the door.

'You'll have to excuse the mess, I haven't had a chance to clean up' she explained as she led him into the living room.

Elliot shrugged, unconcerned by the mess 'You should have seen the place when the twins when they were little. Toys from one end of the house to the other. Who cares Liv, mess means that they are having fun'

'Dad' said Dickie, finally noticing his father as he got up off the couch moving towards the older man 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have been there and I wasn't. It's all my fault'

'Hey. Hey. It's not your fault Dickie. Elliot engulfed him in a hug.

'But I was meant to be there, I bailed to do some stupid assignment'

'This isn't your fault' Elliot tried to reassure his son as he pulled him out of the hug, put his hands on Dickie's shoulders and looked at him.

'But I'm her big brother, I should have been there to protect her' Dickie responded with tears in his eyes.

'Hey. You didn't know that this was going to happen'

'But I should have been there!' Dickie angrily shouted as Olivia cringed knowing that Noah was asleep and all this yelling could awaken him.

'Dickie' Elliot said sternly as he saw Olivia wince 'Why don't we go home and talk about this'

'Hey Liv' Elliot began quietly standing at the door as Dickie made his way to the elevator. 'We need to talk'

'We do' agreed Olivia 'But not now. You're dealing with a lot. How about after all this settles down'

'Agreed' Elliot replied as Olivia's phone beeped, indicating she had received a message, as she picked it up off the side table Elliot began 'That's me. My new address. I know how you like to check on the victims. And I know Lizzie would love to see you'

SVUSVUSVUSVU

Detectives Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins walked up the 3 flights of stairs, along the corridor before finally stopping outside apartment 3C.  
Raising a fisted hand to the door, Nick knocked and both Detectives waited for the door to be answered.  
They didn't have to wait long until the door in front of them opened and they were greeted by a young 20 something plump overweight man, smoking a cigarette.

'Can I help you?' he questioned.

'Detectives Amaro and Rollins' Nick introduced, flashing his badge. 'Are you Matthew Berry?'

'Matt, Yeah'

'We need you to come down to the precinct'

'Is there a problem?' he asked.

Amanda looked at Nick. 'You were at _The Stone_ last night?' she quizzed.

'Yeah, why?'

'There was an incident there last night and we are looking for witnesses to it, your name came up so...'

'You think I may have seen something?'

'Exactly'

'I was watching a gig there last night' 'I don't know how helpful I will be.

Nick shrugged 'We'll see'


	10. Chapter 10

Lizzie Stabler was halfway down the stairs of her father's home when she heard the front door open. Stopping, she watched as the door fully opened as her father and brother entered the house, relaxing a little as she continued down the stairs.

At hearing movement behind them both Stabler men turned 'Hey' greeted Elliot 'Where are you're sisters?

Lizzie shrugged 'I told them to go. They said something about going shopping for dinner. They'll be back later'

'I tried calling you Lizzie' began Dickie.

'I know...30 times'

'You didn't answer'

'Oh. I'm sorry Richard. I was being raped! Did you want me to ask him to stop so I could answer your call? Because I did. And it didn't work' she yelled as she turned making her way back upstairs.

Elliot turned shooting Dickie a look before jogging up the stairs to Lizzie's bedroom. 'Lizzie' he called as he knocked on the closed door. 'Liz'

'Go away' she cried angrily.

Sighing, Elliot returned downstairs.

'She OK?' questioned Dickie 'Stupid question' he said when he saw the look on his father's face. 'I might go up and talk to her' he told his father as he got up off the couch and moved towards the stairs.

SVUSVUSVUSVU

2 hours later Olivia found herself standing on the steps in front of a brown door. Taking a deep breath she raised a closed fist, knocking on the door, as she waited for the door to be answered she lowered her hand back to her side. Before she had a chance to think about leaving, the door opened with Elliot Stabler standing in the doorway. 'Liv' he greeted in surprise.

Before he could invite her in she held up a finger to silence him as her phone rang. 'Benson' she answered. 'OK' she said after a few moments. 'I'll be there in 30. Elliot I'm sorry' she began as she ended the call 'I'm needed at the station. I wanted to check on Lizzie' explaining why she was on his doorstep.

'Liv. It's OK. Your the boss'

'Tell Lizzie I haven't forgotten about her'

SVUSVUSVUSVU

'What's going on? Olivia asked as she walked towards the detectives who stood in a small huddle in front of the interview room's two way mirror.

We didn't want to call you but...' Amanda began.

'He wants to talk to the person in charge' Finn answered.

At hearing the door open Matthew Berry looked up from the table  
'Matthew' began Olivia 'I hear you wanted to talk to the person the person in charge. I'm Lt. Benson'

'So, can you tell me what I'm doing here?' Matthew questioned.

'My Detective's didn't tell you?'

'They said I could help them'

'Yeah. We think you can. You were at The Stone last night'

'Yeah, I was at a gig there'

'Were you there by yourself?'

'No. I was there with friends'

'Do you know Elizabeth Stabler? You guys look to be around the same age'

'Yeah I know Lizzie. We were in the same group that went to the gig last night. Err..that's not going to get her into trouble is it? I mean she's only 20' Matthew said in concern.

'No. No, it's OK' Olivia reassured. 'How well do you know Elizabeth?'

'We have mutual friends. WE traveled to Europe together'

'Romantic Feelings?'

'For Lizzie?'

Olivia nodded.

'Yeah. She's smart, hot, killer body. I was actually going to ask her out last night'

'Did you?'

'No. She disappeared'

'Did you go look for her?'

SVUSVUSVUSVU

Without knocking Dickie opened the door of his sister's room and entered.  
At hearing the door open Lizzie who was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling looked towards the door to find her brother entering her bedroom. 'Go away Richard'

Dickie drew in a breath. He knew his sister was angry with him as she had called him by his full name. 'No' he answered, sitting down on her desk chair. 'I'm sorry' he said.

'What for?' questioned Lizzie. 'For not leaving me alone? For blowing up my phone?'

'For not being there' Dickie answered before Lizzie continued on her role of things Dickie needed to apologize for.

'It's not your fault Dickie'

'But it is. I stayed home to write some stupid assignment. I bailed on you. If I was there, this would never have happened'

'You don't know that' Lizzie said as she sat up on her bed crossing her legs as she turned to face Dickie.

'That's what Liv said; that it wasn't my fault'

'You went and saw Olivia?' Lizzie questioned.

'Yeah. After dad told me what happened to you. I left here and I had her business card in my hand so I just went to her apartment. Did you know she has a kid?'

'Yeah. I saw a picture of him in her office'

'Sames, she has one on her wall in her apartment. He looks a lot like her'

'he's a lucky kid. So what did you say to her'

'I apologized'

'You what?'

'I apologized'

'You. Dickie Stabler, said sorry to Olivia Benson' Lizzie asked her brother disbelieving him.

'Well, in a way'

'Oh my god, Dickie! You have to say the word sorry. I know how guilty you have felt ever since you accused her and dad of seeping together'

'She understood' Dickie argued back

SVUSVUSVUSVU

Before she could get an answer, Elliot rushed into the interview room, kicking the chair out from under the man who was sitting on it causing him to fall to the ground. Elliot picked up the man by the collar of his shirt throwing him up against the wall of the interview room. Elliot gripped the collar of his shirt tightly with both hands.  
'You little prick. You raped my daugther!'

'Det..' Olivia began but stopped herself. He was no longer a cop. ' _Mr._ Stabler'! She cried angrily.  
Olivia placed a hand on Elliot's shoulder, trying to calm her former partner when she saw his fists get tighter around the the man's collar 'Elliot' she said quietly and calmly.

Feeling Olivia's hand on his shoulder he released his grip on Matthew's shirt and jerked his shoulder away from Olivia's touch before storming out of the interview room with Olivia following.  
'What the hell Elliot?' asked Olivia as she slammed the interview room door closed as she followed Elliot out of the interview room and into the squad room. 'You're not a cop anymore you cant just bust into an interview!'

'He raped my daughter' he cried angrily back at her as he pointed towards the closed interview room door.

'I had him Elliot. I was this close' she said as she used her thumb and pointer finger to show him a small distance between the two fingers 'But thanks to your little performance just now he is going to lawyer up and he wont say a damn thing' Olivia shot back, fuming at her former partner.

'I'm sorry' he replied quietly

Olivia shook her head. 'You want to talk. We do it now. Amaro, Rollins try and get a confession. Finn, I'm heading out. _No_ interruptions' she finished as she brushed past Elliot.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia strode quickly down the street, heading towards a coffee shop with Elliot walking at a fast pace to keep up with her.

'Hi, what can I get for you?' greeted the barista as Olivia stood at the counter of the quiet coffee shop.

'A tea, thank you' Olivia answered.

'Coffee, thanks' Elliot responded.

'Have here or takeaway?' questioned the barista as she punched the order into the computer.

Before Elliot could respond to the question, Olivia beat him to it 'Takeaway' she answered instantly as she moved away from the register and down towards the other end of the counter where the condiments were located to wait for her order as Elliot handed over the money.

With coffee in hand Elliot exited the coffee shop following Olivia to a park across the road. He noted how quiet it was for a Saturday as he sat down next to her on a park bench.

'You want to talk. Talk' commanded Olivia.

'I'm sorry'

'You've already said that Elliot' Olivia huffed.

Elliot shook his head 'Not just for today. For everything. For walking away, for not answering your calls, for not returning them. For not being here during the whole William Lewis saga; when you needed me.'

Olivia scoffed 'Don't flatter yourself'

'I'm sorry I'm not here right now watching you raise your son' Elliot concluded sincerely.

'Why? Why did you walk away?'

'I shot a kid Olivia' Elliot responded softly but irritated. 'A girl who wasn't much older than Lizzie' Elliot reminded his former partner.

'It was a clean shot. You were cleared' Olivia argued back.

Elliot shrugged 'Maybe. Maybe not. Me and IAB didn't exactly have the best of relationships and they were looking into my jacket' After a moment of silence and a sip of coffee, Elliot sighed; she wanted him to talk then he would 'For the first month after the shooting I had nightmares, woke up in a cold sweat. I used to dream that I'd shot Jenna but when I got to her to check if she was OK her face would morph into Maureen, Katie or Elizabeth. Or I'd dream that after she shot Sister Peg she turned towards you and shot you and I couldn't get to you in time. Even if I did come back I wouldn't have passed the psych eval'.

'You could have called me. Could have talked to me about the nightmares. For better or worse remember...' she said, throwing the words he uttered all those years ago back in his face.

Elliot shook his head 'I didn't want you to listen to that' he told her honestly.

'Did you talk to anyone?' Olivia inquired.

'Yeah. A therapist. Three days a week. I uh, still go and talk. It's not three days a week…'

'But when you need it' Olivia finished knowingly.

Elliot nodded 'And I didn't call you because I knew you would try and fix it just like you did with my marriage'

'How did Kathy cope?'

'She coped by having an affair. I was too caught up with my own demons and trying to figure out what was going on in my own head to realize. I came home one night and found an envelope addressed to me on the kitchen table. She packed a bag and walked out. A few months later I received divorce papers in the mail. She lives in London now with her boyfriend, a top brain surgeon'

'Have you told her about Lizzie?'

Elliot nodded 'I sent her an email when we got home from the precinct. She hasn't replied'

'Maybe she hasn't seen it yet?

'It's 7pm in London Liv. She's seen it'

Olivia nodded her head as she heard the agitation in her ex partner's voice 'How are you coping in all of this?'

Elliot rubbed his hand over his face and gave a quiet short laugh with the shake of his head.

'To tell you the truth, I barley am. I feel helpless. The night we came home from the prescient Liz was in the shower for an hour and as much as I wanted to go in and make sure she was OK I didn't because I knew what she was doing in there; trying to get him off her skin.  
When she ended up falling asleep, she woke an hour later screaming and sobbing, all I wanted to do was gather her in my arms and rock her and tell her everything was going to be OK, that it was just a bad dream and it was all going to be alright, just like I did when she was little. But I can't because I don't know what to say to her. I don't want to tell her it is all going to be OK because I know from past experiences that it may not be' Elliot said sadly.

'You know all the years I worked Special Victims we always asked how the victims were, making sure they were gonna be OK. We never once asked how their families were coping.

She's being so strong about this and I don't want her to break. She's my little girl. My little girl who is a victim, I know what they go through'

After a long moment of silence as both adults took a sip out of their respective styrophome cups Elliot spoke again 'Tell me about Noah'

For the first time since she had seen Elliot, Olivia genuinely smiled 'we were investigating a child pornography ring and we found him in the house. He was placed into Foster Care and shuffled from foster home to foster home'

'No parents?'

'We discovered that his mother was a prostitute and his father ran a sex trafficking ring. His mother Ellie was going to testify against her pimp but she was gang raped and set on fire and died. His father was killed in a gunfight with Amaro. I went to every one of his hearings, don't as me why but I just did. They judge asked if I was interested in fostering him and after a year I was allowed to adopt him. He's been with me ever since'

'He's in a better place with you Liv'

'And I'm in a better place with him, but it hasn't been without its dramas'

'Welcome to having kids' Elliot responded with a chuckle. 'It's a rollercoaster of a ride'

'Speaking of which, I have to go. I've left him at home with the babysitter and I do want him to remember what I look like. Elliot' Olivia began as she stood. 'How's your mother?'

'Old' Elliot answered with a smirk.

'You talk to her?'

'Yeah. Every Sunday. We were there at Christmas. Why?'

'Tomorrow's Sunday. Call her. Talk to her' and with that Olivia left Elliot sitting on the park bench.

AN: I'm just wondering in what ep of season 13 did Olivia receive the Semper Fi medal from Elliot.  
Or did that get cut?


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning, little Noah Porter Benson sat in the middle of his mother's bed watching intently as Olivia Benson searched through her wardrobe.

Finding what she was looking for, Olivia picked the object up holding it in both hands, stood from her kneeling position on the floor and turned away from the opened wardrobe door walking to her bed, grinning at her son as she did.  
Noah continued watching as Olivia placed a cardboard box on the bed as she crawled onto the bed and crawled towards him, before sitting next to him. Reaching one hand into the box Olivia pulled out a photo frame and looked at it.  
'Noh, Noh' Noah said as he lent on Olivia's thigh looking at the picture.

'No Baby' she replied softly as she kissed him on the head. 'This little boy's name is Dickie. But he's a big boy now'

'Icky?' Noah questioned as he looked up at his mother.

'And this box' Olivia continued 'is all his daddy's things. I used to work with his daddy. He was my best friend, but a little girl got hurt so he left. Now his little girl is hurt and I have to make her feel better. I know I've been working a lot little man but I promise you after all this has finished I'm taking a week off and it will just be you and me'

As if he understood what his mother was saying, Noah nodded his head in agreement as he held onto the edge of the box with both hands and slowly and steadily knelt up on the bed as Olivia used both hands to hold his hips so he wouldn't topple over and watched silently as he moved one hand into the box and began to take items out of the box, dropping them onto the bed next to him.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

At hearing a knock on the door Elliot Stabler left what he was doing and moved towards the front door. Opening it he found Olivia Benson standing on the stairs, cardboard box in hand. 'Liv' he greeted in confusion.

'Hey. I uh, thought I might come check in on Lizzie, seeing as though yesterday didn't go to plan' Olivia said in way of explanation.

'Yeah. Absolutely. What have you got in the box?' Elliot inquired as he held the door fully open so Olivia could enter.

'It's yours actually' she answered entering the home, making her way down the hall towards the family room 'It's from your desk' she continued as she placed the cardboard box down on the kitchen bench 'Cragen made me pack it up. Apparently I was keeping a shrine' Olivia finished with a slight wobble in her voice as she turned and faced Elliot, giving him a tight smile, as she held a DVD in her hand 'This is for Lizzie' she explained, changing the subject and trying to forget the day she had to pack up her ex – partner's desk.

Elliot noticed the slight wobble, but decided against saying anything 'She's out the back' he answered, giving her a nod towards the French doors that led to a wooded deck.

Laying on a hammock on the back deck of her father's house Lizzie Stabler closed her eyes, resting them for a few minutes as the warm winter sun shone down on her.

'I'm fine Katie' Lizzie stated wearily as she heard the door to the deck open and footsteps on the wooden deck. 'Just leave me alone' she concluded annoyed.

'It's not Katie' Olivia answered softly.

Opening her eyes Lizzie found Olivia standing near her. 'Liv, hey. What are you doing here?' she inquired, sitting up in the hammock.

'I've come to see how you are doing'

'Oh. I'm fine'

'How are you really doing Liz? Olivia questioned with a raised eyebrow, knowing that the _I'm fine_ line was just a cover as she had used it numerous times in her own life.

Lizzie sighed 'I'm tired. I'm afraid to sleep. When I came home that night from the precinct I went to sleep but I had a nightmare and wet the bed. Ever since then, I've been to sleep. I mean I nanna nap here and there maybe for 20mins but nothing that is a deep sleep'

'Are you eating? You're dad said you weren't eating'

Elizabeth shook her head 'I'm scared to. I mean if I drink something I have to go to the bathroom and when I go, it burns Liv. My body just hurts'

'Have you talked to your dad?'

Lizzie shook her head 'I know he's an ex sex crimes detective and he's probably heard it all and I know that he sat with me when I told you what happened. But how do I tell him it hurts, that I wet the bed. I can't talk to him about things like that. I'm supposed to talk to my mum' she finished in a whisper.

'What about Mo or Katie?'

Again, Lizzie shook her head 'No. The way they look at me…It's like…it's like I'm a different person in their eyes, like I'm no longer their little sister. They go to say something but they stop because they don't know what to say or how to say it, like they're going to offend me and I might break'

'You can always talk to me Lizzie. That's what the card is for, that's why I'm here right now'

Lizzie burst into tears 'Is your first time meant to hurt? Is sex meant to be horrible?

Before Olivia could console the young woman in front of her, Elliot, who was hovering near the open door and had heard Lizzie burst into tears made his way outside 'Lizzie' he stated with open arms and his youngest fell into them as he closed his arms around her 'Sex should be one of the best experiences in life, not one of the worst' he told her quietly, with tears in his eyes as Lizzie sobbed into his chest.

Olivia watched the embrace and listened to Lizzie's sobs; before she could stop herself she reached out to Elliot's back and squeezed his hip reassuring him that she was there.

'Lizzie' Elliot murmured into his daughter's ear. 'Go hang out with Liv, baby. Talk to her OK. But just know that _I'm here,_ you can talk to me about anything no matter how hard you think it might be'

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

'We sent you flowers' Lizzie began quietly. 'After we heard that you were safe, we sent you flowers. We sent them to the precinct because we didn't know if you still lived in your apartment building'

'The lily and peony bouquet' Olivia commented, remembering the beautiful bouquet of soft pink peony and white lilies

'Yeah'

'I wondered who they were from, there was no card. They were beautiful, thank you' Olivia said sincerely. 'Those were the ones that stayed alive the longest' she concluded, remembering the flowers that sat on her desk providing her with a fresh sweet scent, that she looked at more often than not.

'There was meant to be a card' Lizzie commented. 'Must have fallen out'

'Thank you for thinking of me' Olivia replied quietly.

'When it happened dad was in Afghanistan, and when we heard what happened we contacted him straight away. He wanted to come home and find you but he couldn't

As Lizzie finished setting up the DVD player, she turned towards her bed and crawled onto it and sat crossed legged on the bed. 'Liv, do you think the burns will heal?' she asked quietly as she wiped a stray tear away.

'They will' confirmed Olivia. 'But it will take time'

Lizzie looked at Olivia disbelieving 'Are you trying to placate me?'

'No. I would never do that Lizzie. It will take time, because I know from experience' Olivia said simply as she rolled up the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing, showing Lizzie her own faded cigarette burns.

'He did that to you?' questioned a shocked Elizabeth looking at Olivia's arm.

'Yes' swallowed Olivia as she rolled down her sleeve.

'I'm sorry' Lizzie said as she lay down on the bed. 'When it happened' Lizzie began quietly. 'Dad was in Afghanistan. When he heard what happened, he tried so hard to get back to the States' Lizzie said with a yawn as Oliva quietly stroked her hair.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

At hearing footsteps approaching 20mins later Elliot looked up from the kitchen bench to see Olivia walking towards him. 'Hey. She OK?' He asked a little panicked.

'Asleep. I left the door open ajar so you could hear her' Olivia answered. 'So Afghanistan' Olivia stated after a few minutes of silence between the two former partners.


	13. Chapter 13

'So Afghanistan, huh?' Olivia questioned as she leaned her elbows on the kitchen bench breaking the silence between the two former partners.

'You two been tradin' secrets up there?' Eliot asked as he took a sip of water from the glass that sat in front of him.

'Did you re-enlist?' asked Oliva curiously

Elliot shook his head 'A marine buddy of mine owns a security company, here in New York and branched out into private security over there.' Eliot began after he swallowed the water in his mouth. 'I caught up with him a few weeks after everything happened and he said once I got my head straight to give him a call. Two months later I did. My head wasn't straight but I needed to get away; Kathy was hounding me to go back to work because with just her income bills couldn't be paid, college tuition couldn't be paid, same with school fees. I was over there for six months before I came home and worked for his security firm here in New York'

'I can't imagine you doing security'

'Neither could I. I didn't like it but it paid the bills. Kept Kathy happy. While I was working it, I began to think about my future. I didn't want to be doing security for the rest of my life, so I decided on a career change'

'What kind of a career change?' Olivia asked.

'When I was a kid I loved building. I wanted to become an architect. But things happened and I joined the Marines and then became a cop. So I decided to go back and do an architecture course by correspondence. I've got 2 years left. I'm working for a company here in Manhattan and I'm doing some work in Afghanistan. Designing buildings and things like that'

'Elliot. I'm proud of you'

Elliot gave her a lopsided grin and a shrug of the shoulders.

'When we spoke in the park, you said you were seeing a therapist. You went to Afghanistan to clear your head? Olivia questioned.

Elliot shook his head. 'I wasn't seeing a therapist then. Thought I could figure it out myself. Turns out I was wrong. I came home and found a therapist'

'Did Kathy's affair start after what happened with Jenna?'

'Yeah.' he replied with a shake of his head. 'She knew him way before it started though. And when it did start I didn't have a clue, none of us did. Apparently I wasn't home anymore, and if I was I always seemed a million miles away. she had needs and I wasn't there. She hounded me to go and get a job, I did and it wasn't good enough'

'I'm sorry'

'I'm not. All she cared about was me getting back to work. Not what I was going through, how I was dealing with it. A few days after I signed the divorce papers I headed back to Afghanistan.

When I was over there the kids kept emailing me a lot, keeping me informed of what was happening back here at home with them, with mum. With you'

With those last two words, Olivia looked away from Elliot and set her focus on the kitchen bench.

'One email they sent me' continued Elliot 'Said you had been kidnapped. I was three days away from an airport; I got in a Humvee and just drove, day and night. When I was on the tarmac walking to the plane, Katie skyped me and said you had been found. The relief that I felt when Katie said those words…'

'Stop' Olivia forcefully said, interrupting Elliot before he could continue 'I'm not talking about this with you' Olivia took a deep breath in then released it 'I need to go. I have a son waiting for me at home' she finished as she got up off the bench stool, collected her bag and began to walk towards the front door.

'Liv' Elliot called as she walked after her.

'I need to go Elliot' she said as she reached the front door, opening it and walking out onto the small stoop. 'Someone from my squad will be in touch with regards to Lizzie'


End file.
